


Her Purpose (A Kagamine Rin fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin is an orphan who has nothing to live for. Nothing except for her music and her only friend, Luka.She faintly remembers her family. All she remembers is that she has a twin.One day, a girl named Miku, comes to adopt rin as her foster sister. Rin also finds out that Miku knows where her twin brother is.Once she reunites with Len, the Rin and Len set off on a journey (with the help of Luka and Miku) to find their parents.Will they succeed? Read to find out.





	Her Purpose (A Kagamine Rin fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story!   
> I'm sorry if its bad

"Mama, Papa look! I made a drawing! It's you, me and alllll the way over there is Len!"

A four year old girl shoved a piece of paper in her parents face, internally screaming for attention. This little girl had short blonde hair that was clipped back by two barrettes and a big floppy bow larger than her head. She wore a cute little orange dress.

"Aw Rinny! But why did you move your brother?"

"Cuz Len bwoke my snowgwobe!"

"Rin, sweetheart, I'm sure he did it by accident."

"Well scwew him!"

Her parents were absolutely appalled.

"Rin Tenshi Kagamine! Where did you learn that word?"

"Old man Gakupo fwom next door"

"Rin, that's a bad word! Go apologize to Len right now!

"But it's not my fawt!"

"No buts, Rin, go to your room!"

"Fine!"

Rin trudged upstairs, slammed her door and buried her face in her bed.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Win?"

Oh. It was her twin brother Len.

"Whaddya want Len?"

"I'm sowwy fow bweakin yo snowgwobe. I'll fix it pwomise!"

Rin smiled.

"Aww, Len! You don't have to fix it!"

"Wanna pway dwess up dance pawty?"

"Yeah!"

Two weeks later, Rin and Len were playing with their collectors' edition Vocaloid dolls. Rin was playing with the CV02 girl while Len was playing with the CV02 boy.  
Then they heard a faint argument.

  
"Len, do you hear that?"

They both pressed their ears against the vent.

"Ma'am you have to pay your taxes! Otherwise we'll evict you!"

"You can't do that! We have kids, you know!" Their dad stepped in.

"Well pay your taxes or we'll call Child Protective Services!" the unknown voice said.

Then came a gasp followed by a "You wouldn't do that!" from their mother.

"Oh we would. Good day ma'am."

They heard the door slam.

Rin and Len looked at each other.  
"Well, let's pway!"

They played late into the night and fell asleep in Rin's room. Little did they know that would be the last night they spent as a family.

The next day, Rin woke up on a sidewalk, family nowhere to be seen.

"Len? Mama? Papa?" She grew more frantic. Then she saw a building.

"Maaaaaaybe... they'we in thewe!" 

She ran in the building labeled Orphanage.

"Hello there!" A ten year girl greeted as she walked out from behind the front desk. She wore a black dress and had long pink hair and shiny purple eyes. "What's your name?"

"Rin Kagamine. Have you seen my family? There's a really pwetty mommy and daddy and a wittle boy named len." 

"No I'm afraid I havent." The girl said as she looked Rin up and down. Then she noticed a little note pinned to Rin's dress.

"Oh what's this? It's a note!"

_Dear Sweet Magic Orphanage._   
_We entrusting you to take care of our daughter Rin. It pains us to do this in person so hopefully you understand our situation. Her name is Rin Kagamine. She's 4 years old and her birthday is December 27th. We're unfit to be parents since we can't even pay our taxes. Please take good care of Rin._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Katy and Len Kagamine_

_Oh. How do I tell the girl her parents left her?_ The pinkette thought as she reread the note.

"What does it say?" Rin asked.

"Oh! um... your parents went on a very long vacation. They won't come back for a very long time."

"Were they wunning fwom those meanie tax people?"

 _Tax people?_ The pinkette thought

"Um... yeah! And they wanted you to stay here!"

"What is this pwace?"

"Oh this? This is the... Sweet Magic... erm... hotel! Yeah! Hotel. I'm Ms. Megurine, the daughter of the owner but you can call me Luka!"

"Ok Ms. Megaweenie!" Rin smiled

 _Oh god._ Luka sweatdropped.

"Is this pwace fwee?"

"Yes indeed. It's very free! So just make yourself at home!" Luke giggled. "If you need anything, you got your friend Luka here."

"Where?" Rin asked, looking around.

"Right here!" Luka giggled as she pointed at herself.

"Yay!" Rin ran off to meet the other kids who were all over the place.

Rin was so happy she forgot about her family.

She didn't even realize she didn't know where Len was.

Well, she was going to find out.

At least one day.

 


End file.
